Wooing a Witch
by xDarkDesiresLightx
Summary: Looking at him, she smiled a mischievous smile before she said softly "Roses, girls like Roses."


**A/N: This is for the OTP Challenge and hopefully everyone likes it and reviews.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
**'Mione how do you get a girl to like you?" Ronald asked her as they trudged down to the dungeons for Potions.  
She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at him, her curls whipping into her eyes. Batting away the mess of curls from her face she eyed him curiously.

"Why? Is this for Lavender? Honestly Ronald you are really insensitive asking me how to get some points for your girlfriend." She said voice rising in octave with every word, before she spun on her heel and trudged down the corridor refusing to be late for a class for Ron's insensitivity.

"No wait! Hermione that's not why-" he called after her, listening as her shoes slapped against the stones, before he resigned himself to talking to her later and leisurely strolled to class, Snape's wrath be damned.

"Ms. Granger please, take a seat next to Mr. Potter, quickly since you are holding up my lesson." Snape told her sternly as soon as her toed shoe hit the door line.

"Yes Professor." She said sheepishly as she wound her way through the tables laden with cauldrons to the seat on Harry's left before getting out her supplies.

"Where's Ron? And why does it look like you are ready to use an Unforgivable?" Harry whispered as Snape began explaining the lesson.

That insensitive git, emotional range of teaspoon…learn some manners." She mumbled under her breath as she scribbled furiously on her parchment.  
Just as Professor Snape was concluding his lesson and paring them off into two's she saw the unmistakable Weaseley trademark rush past her and sit to Harry's right.

"Mr. Weaseley since you have decided to graciously grace us with your presence and miss the instructions you shall be paired with me. The rest of you get to work. "Snape snapped before he set the cauldron to boil.  
She couldn't help but be a bit happy at the situation Ron was in after all he deserved it, the stupid git.

"Do you want me to get the supplies?" Harry asked her after placing a comforting hand on his mate's shoulder before Ron rushed off to sit with Professor Snape at the head of the class.

"Sure, I'll set the Cauldron temperature and read over the instructions." She said, already flipping through the pages of the massive tome with ease.

"Okay so it says we have to add three pinches of dragon hide and stir counter clockwise for 20 rotations." She read to him as he arrived at her side with an arm full of ingredients.

"Okay. Got it." He said, getting out the correct amount before dropping it in and stirring gently.  
For half of the potion making they worked in silence, in perfect unison as if they were dancing to a silent song no else could hear.

"So, uh, Hermione." Harry called to her breaking the silence, before running a hand through his messy locks.

"What harry?" She asked, skimming through the instructions one last time for good measure before they added in the beetle paste.

"What did Ron do to make you so mad?" He asked, before dumping in the purplish paste and setting the cauldron on timer.

"He was asking me some nonsense about how to get a girl to like him. As if he needs the help considering Lavender sticks her tongue down his throat every chance she gets." She said irritably, looking at him for some type of support.  
However her friend's face went as pale as Nearly Headless Nick, if that was possible.  
"What? Harry, what's wrong? Is it your scar?" She asked throwing out questions one after another, completely forgetting the slight bubbling potion.

"No, no it's not that." He assured her after he ran a hand through his messy locks once again before focusing back on the lesson.

"Well then what is it?" She demanded to know; staring him down, until she saw him fidgeting with the Potions book.

"Harry Potter you tell me this instant!" She yelled at him.

"Yes, Mr. Potter tell us this Instant" Snape droned from his spot next to Ron, who was hacking away at the beetle.

"Nothing to say sir." Harry answered him, before checking on the potion, not once making eye contact with her again.

"That's it time is up." Snape called to the class, and with a flick of his wand all the cauldrons emptied themselves into glass beakers. "I will have all these graded by next class. Although some of you," he said looking a nervous Ron "should already have an idea." Before he spun on his heel and stalked off towards his office.

Refusing to let the matter with Harry go she followed him out of class all the while badgering him as she went.

"Drop it Hermione." He said out of the corner of his mouth as they made their way up the stairs toward the main floor.

"Just tell her Mate." Ron said catching up with them as they hit the fourth step from the top.

She glared at Ron before she looked back at her friend to see him staring at her, in a way that was awfully like the way her father stared at her mother. She let out a soft gasp, as his eyes lowered the stone step below him.

"Harry" She said his name softly as she gripped onto his robes, waiting for him to look back at her.  
However her patience was in vain, because he pulled his robes from her grasp and climbed the remaining steps before leaving them and heading towards the exit.

She was stunned _, could it be true? Harry Potter, her best friend and the boy who lived liked her? No, no, she must be mistaken. After all Harry never showed any interest in her whatsoever, so after a year and a half of pining after him she set her sights on her other best friend. Who didn't see her as anything other than a friend either but this was Harry, who didn't mind her incessant reading and her nerdy tendencies._ She thought as she looked over to Ronald who gave a half smile before he too clambered up the steps and high-tailed it after their best friend. She couldn't wrap her head around it; she had never been in a situation quite like this before, so she figured she would let the revelation ruminate while she studied.  
Heaving her book bag higher on her shoulder she made her way towards the Library, in the opposite direction of her best friends and the talk they needed to have.  
XXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXO  
A few hours of studying later, and three chapters of Pride and Prejudice, She packed up her books and parchment and made her way towards the Great Hall for dinner. _Harry's proclamation of feelings or rather his silent proclamation sure made her hungry_ She mused as the smells of pheasant and roasted potatoes wafted around her as she stepped through the doors.  
Glancing over at her table she noticed that the boys were deep in conversation about something important, because Ron still had a full plate of food in front of him.  
Gathering up her Gryffindor courage she walked over to the table and sat down right in front of them. Both boys spun around in their seats and started to eat, the conversation obviously put on hold.

"Ron" she called his name as she gathered potatoes on to her plate. She saw him gulp down his spoonful of pudding before he glanced at harry and then at her.

"Yes 'Mione?" He asked tentatively, preparing to be hexed or something.  
She finished loading up her plate before she answered him, letting him sweat it out for a bit.  
Looking at him, she smiled a mischievous smile before she said softly "Roses, girls like Roses." Before she picked up her goblet of pumpkin juice and took a hearty sip.  
She watched as Harry chewed his food delicately before he patted Ron on the back and excused himself that is not before throwing her a tender smile.  
The rest of dinner went by as usual as she talked with Neville and Ronald, who was munching on anything in his direct path on the table. Taking one last sip of her drink she set her glass on the table before wishing them all a pleasant evening before strapping her bag over her shoulder yet again and leaving the Hall.  
She however didn't get very far because as she was walking near one of the many suits of armor, a hand shot out and grabbed ahold of her yanking her into them.  
"Keep quiet and follow me." Her famous friend whispered as he gripped onto her hand and dragged her through the secret passages of the castle, all the while not saying a single word.  
It felt like they were going in circles, and she told him as much. However as soon as he looked back at her with those emerald orbs she couldn't seem to find the will to care if they got lost and never found their way out.  
As every minute passed she remembered all the times that Harry would make her feel safe and included, not because he was a nice guy but because he cared for her. As they made their way outside through s false portrait door, she realized that Harry had always stuck up for her, even the times that Ron would make fun of her knowledge or her excitement over a new book.  
She didn't have much time to ponder those thoughts however because the sight in front of her made her mind stop in its tracks.  
Just outside the far eastern wall of the castle, overlooking a slight view of the Black Lake were hundreds upon hundreds of deep ruby red roses. Her grip on Harry's hand loosened as he walked over to a particular bundle that changed into a bouquet of red and white roses. He grinned over at her nervously as he handed them to her. Her smile seemed to copy that of Lewis' Cheshire by how much her jaw hurt at this lovely gesture.

"I'm sorry for Ron's comment earlier today. I, uh, I guess I didn't think it through carefully." He stuttered out, running his hands through his hair all the while.

"Its fine harry, this is beautiful." She said in amazement looking around yet again before smiling nervously over at him. She felt her cheeks heat as she took in his ruffled hair. _He was nervous I wouldn't like it_ she thought quickly before she smelled the bouquet of roses one last time before mustering up that Gryffindor courage that their house is known for and kissed him for all she was worth.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
 **A/N: Please review it would mean so much to me.** _  
_**  
**


End file.
